Stars of Hope
by TheWildeFiles
Summary: Ruben believed he had nothing left in his life. He rid the world of a ancient evil. He was among friends, on his way to Arendelle to follow a rumor of a Queen with the powers of ice. But once he thought his purpose was fullfilled, something knew took it's place. Once he laid eyes on Elsa, he began to run, and he vowed to never look back. but one cannot outrun love. (OCxElsa)
1. Chapter 1

"I see a tower," Mallak called from behind the canoe, "correction, a pair of towers."

Ruben took a sudden intake of breath and glanced to his father, a strong, blind old king long forgotten, King Author.

Ruben and his companions were on a mission of the utmost importance, it could revolutionize the course of the world, and the secret struggle Ruben and his companions took part in.

King Author, seated in his skiff, gripped the hilt of his sword.

"The ruins of Darg Mallon, keep a wary eye, slow your vessels to a halt, I need to speak with you all before my son and I enter."

The men began to slow their vessels, finding hanging vines of the deep foliage of the swamp to help them in their efforts to concede to the King's orders.

Walls appeared through the distant mist, revealing the borders of Darg Mallon. Erwin, a tall, spiny fellow, prang from his skiff and scaled up a particularly thick vine to scout for any nearby lurkers, you never know when those creatures of darkness may be scrutinizing you. Ruben silently thanked the man, as Erwin disappeared into a particularly large weeping willow.

Rachel used a pole of bamboo to drag Ruben's canoe to a small island, ideal for a parking area. As the Prince sloshed on the shore he spotted a semi translucent snake slither into the water at the far side if the atoll.

"Be weary, just spotted a Leech Snake," Ruben advised Rachel, who grunted in reply as she dragged the canoe father up the bank.

The Prince smirked, "need help?"

"I got it,'

"I can see that,"

The stubborn girl executed one last heave before successfully lugging the canoe fully on the diminutive peace of land that passed as an island. Ruben's watchful sea-green eyes watched as Drake and Trask used a profound shield as an anchor, lashing it to a quantity of rope and dropping it into the murky waters with a faint splash. Raml eyed the distant walls skeptically, a hand on his bullwhip.

Erwin poked his head from the weeping willow and raised his voice,

"Nothing but carnivorous plants and elephant-sized frogs, nothing to serious or close,"

King Author nodded his thanks, "come down from there Erwin,"

The said man nodded and, with the agility of a monkey, flipped from the tree, grabbing a vine with nimble fingers and swinging around the trunk of the tree until he was level with the water and released the lengthy piece of vegetation, landing on an island of muck, beside Raml.

Mallak was standing beside the King at attention, eyes on the mysterious walls of the lost city. Ruben sat beside Rachel, elbows on knees and gazed at his father, waiting for him to speak.

"Are we all at attention?" the old man called out in his deep, raspy voice.

"Here," Mallak muttered.

"I'm alive and kickin'," Drake called from his skiff, hand gripping the end of the rope that held their makeshift anchor.

Trask let out a little holler, due to his sense of humor.

"Do I have to answer?" Rachel asked, her voice rose so Author could hear.

"No," the old King replied, "I could hear you breathing from here, Ruben; you should help a lady when she is struggling to haul the canoe you two shared,"

"Meh," Ruben shrugged, "I enjoyed seeing he squirm,"

Rachel punched him playfully in the arm, "You'll pay for that one,"

Raml grunted, "Just peachy Milord,"

Author nodded, adjusting his blind fold.

"Friends, family, we have all gone so far to achieve the knowledge we so closely possess,"

Drake snorted, shifting his feet, "that's the understatement of the century,"

"We all have sacrificed so much, and given so much, but the splendor of our efforts to dispose of the darkness that threatens this world has been little,"

The men (and woman) bore grim faces, reliving unpleasant memories they have tried so hard to disregard.

"Yet your efforts has not passed my notice, nor will it go unsatisfied, for we are close to our biggest advantage yet,"

As King Author spoke, Erwin scaled another large tree, seating himself on a branch that overlooked the murky waters of the swamp. Ruben shook his head, that man always has to be off the ground doesn't he?

"The Grand Incanti,"

Uneasy mutterings broke out between the men.

"How did you come to acquire such knowledge?" Mallak asked the King, who spoke swiftly,

"I listened, an ancient keeper of knowledge lended this information to me for masses of riches in return, that same man lives upon his own island I suspect,"

The group chuckled.

"But, back to the dilemma at hand, entering this city will be beyond dangerous, in fact, most of you will not return if you enter,"

"Is this a prep talk?" Ruben asked, "and if it is, it sure isn't working,"

The withered King stood silent for a moment, as if weighing his options.

"I have found the ideal relocation spot, it is a kingdom, beyond the vast sea, when Ruben and I enter the city, I want all of you to make your way to Arendelle, reside there, compose a life if necessary, and await our return,"

Silence followed, a few men shared apprehensive glances.

"Milord, if I may, why Arendelle? It is a kingdom of solitude! Its gates has been closed for years on end, why not Corona, or Aiden?" Trask inquired, speaking for the assembly.

The King shrugged uncharacteristically, "I more often than not do not say this, but it is just a hunch, I have the right feeling for that kingdom, the King and Queen were my personal friends."

Ruben stood from his rock and boarded his canoe, Rachel grabbed his wrist.

"Don't die, I want a chance to kill you myself,"

Ruben smirked good-naturedly, "Is this your way for a farewell? You need to take social skills,"

Rachel rolled her eyes, but smile betrayed her feelings, she leaned forward and played a sisterly kiss to Ruben's forehead,

"Just, don't die; you're my only friend left,"

"Oh we're friends now?'

"Rough acquaintances,"

"arch nemeses,"

Ruben took Rachel's hand a squeezed it gently, "I'm not your only friend, how about Drake, he's quite easy on the eyes," The Prince wiggled his eyebrows at his friend.

Rachel blushed and pried her hand from Ruben's grasp, "I changed my mind, go die in a hole,"

The Prince chuckled as he ran his fingers through his jet-black, unruly hair, an action that made most girls swoon, not that Ruben noticed. He can be quite thick at times.

"I'll be back,"

"I wouldn't count on it,"

"Wait to lift my spirits, you should be a therapist, see how fast you can drive your first patient mad."

"Good bye,"

"Not a goodbye Rachel," Ruben met his best-friend's eyes, "This is later,"

"Aren't you the optimist,"

"I like to see myself as one,"

Mallak cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice, "Any day now you two, the suspense is killing me!"

Drake chortled, "just say you love each other already and get it over with,"

The two friends stared at him blankly, Ruben spoke up, "I thought we just did,"

~.~

Even inside the walls of the massive, forgotten city Ruben and his father, along with Mallak, who insisted in coming long, still needed a skiff, for Darg Mallon was flooded.

The streets were swampy canals. Vines as thick as tree trunks encircled rundown buildings. The towers that Mallak had spotted over the walls were more fingers of manmade rock, jumbled up with tough vegetation to hold the crumbling structures.

Ruben had to convey in Author's and Mallak's skiff, leaving his canoe behind. The only sound was the gentle splash of the paddles Mallak and Ruben used to propel their craft through the dull water.

The trio slowly approached the biggest of the buildings. What was left of a castle.

"This place is too quiet," Mallak whispered, and Ruben had to agree with him on that remark. The Whole City was unnaturally quiet.

This was always a dire sign. Silence wasn't appealing to Ruben, it was a warning that a predator among species was lurking nearby. At rarer times than most, it meant that a creature of darkness was nearby, and won't leave until it was for filled its purpose.

"If we were under normal circumstances, I would be alarmed. But remember why this city is left in ruins. Dark magic does reside here,"

The Prince gazed at a stone statue of a man, one arm concealed under his cloak, the other bearing a brawd sword. The statue's face was twisted in a scowl. Ruben wondered what the man could be concealing under his cloak. A book? A helmet?

A knife?

When things needed to be concealed, they were never good things. Ruben learned that the hard way, and paid the price.

An hour later the trio found themselves in the throne room of the castle. The throne itself was toppled, laying on its side in a pathetic manner. The room was not as flooded as the rest of the city they had explored so the men sloshed around in their boots.

Along the parallel walls at their left and right, massive statues resided. Or what was left of statues. Moss and vines entangled the marble structures, informing Ruben on how long they have been there.

Mallak slosh carelessly through the muck, not giving anything a second glance.

"Where is this, Grand Incanti?" he asked, "It obviously isn't going to be out in the open, though if it is, that would be what Erwin would call a 'miracle',"

King Author waited a minute before answering.

"The Grand Incanti is the last, great book of magic. Spells of all sorts lay between its pages, and Ruben here will learn from them."

It was true, Ruben was born with an extraordinary gift. Not a specific element, no. Ruben was the last Adept. But the prince only knew the most minor of spells.

A sleeping spell that he dare not uses on himself, sleeping heavily could become his death. Ruben had also learned to lock his opponent's muscles to he or she cannot move. He had also learned to summon fire, how much depends on how much willpower he forces into the spell. The Grand Incanti can teach Ruben so much more there is to know of magic, maybe he could learn to lift objects with nothing but a glance.

"However, there is one flaw,"

Ruben's thoughts were sliced in half as Author spoke once again.

"The Grand Incanti is a powerful item. So powerful that the book would not go unnoticed by the Others. Of course they cannot make use of such a thing, the Book judges it's bearer, and if he or she is not worthy, they will be reduced to ashes. But the Others are resilient."

Ruben knew the truth in which his father spoke. No matter how many sacrifices he, and his companions make, the Others always comes the victor. No matter what the circumstances. But this Grand Incanti will change that. He will change that.

"The Others left something… here."

Mallak turned from hacking at a vine and stared at the King.

"What did they leave behind, a guard dog?" he asked jokingly.

"One could say that, though the other could say they left something worse. Far worse."

Ruben approached the throne. He inspected it for a moment, wondering what king sat upon such a seat. And what had become of King or Queen.

"Stop," Author rose his fist, "Listen,"

Mallak stood still, comically, one arm outstretched within inches of a tall marble statue's leg. Ruben halted, bending his knees slightly in his anxiety. After minutes of trained patience, the King relaxed.

"Forgive, me. My uneasiness is getting to my head."

But Ruben was not so sure. He watched as Mallak relaxed and placed his hand on the statue. It was a statue of a man, one arm missing, the other holding a quill. According to his thin features and monocles, the man looked as if to be a renowned scholar. Mallak tapped the statue with the flat of is blade and whistled.

"Marble. I wonder what great act of valor this beanstalk committed."

That is when the flood room exploded into mayhem.

Thin, translucent tentacles shot from the water, catching the trio off guard. Mallak cursed loudly as a tentacle pinned his sword arm to his side. Three semi translucent tentacles attacked Ruben at once, who fended them off clumsily, still in a temporary shock. The King was making the most damage, slicing through tentacles with inhuman accuracy.

Tentacles encircled the column, squeezing them tight.

"It's trying to bring down the building!" Mallak shouted, using a knife to cut himself free.

Ruben, slashed at a tentacle, slicing off several yards of the abomination, and leaped from his position at the throne. After he cleared the throne platform steps the Price attacked the tentacles constricting one of the columns. Author joined him in frenzy of flashing blades.

Ruben admired his father. Even while being blind the king was a force to be reckoned with. He didn't know how his father did it, but the king acted as if he had gained more than lost.

Ruben heard an outraged shout, turning, the prince saw four tentacles, working as one, lifting Mallak from the swampy ground and whiplashing the swordsman through the air. Thrusting the man into the swampy, flooded floor, Mallak's curses were cut off.

"Aid him," Author said, his voice strained through his efforts.

Ruben nodded, not wasting words and sloshed hastily to where he last saw his friend. He dodged a tentacle, slashed three more in a single swing.

"Mallak!" the Prince called, "Mallak! Answer me!"

He heard a grunt through the din of mayhem. That is when Ruben saw him. Mallak was pinned high against a column by the very same tentacles that had thrown him. His sword was gone, and to Ruben's horror, a single vertebral abomination was wrapped around Mallak's forearm, his knife still in hand. His arm shook with the effort of keeping his own knife from slitting his throat.

Ruben lunged forward, dodging more tentacles, and sloshed as fast as he could to his friends.

He was too late.

The Prince would never forget the sight of sharpened steel, slicing through it's very owners throat, ending his life with a second.

Ruben's vision turned to the color of blood. An unknown power began to pulse in his chest, boosting his adrenaline, refreshing his emotion, unto that of anger.

Unbelievable anger.

Screaming, Ruben rose both his fists and slammed them into the surface of the flooded throne room. An invisible wave of power pated the water in all directions, tentacles evaporated, columns collapsed, and all he could see was blood.

And he wanted more.

Raising a clenched fist, he shot a burst of lightning into the water evaporated anything that dwelled there.

Everything.

_Every single living thing._

Except Ruben.

The Prince stood there, his chest heaving deeply. The muscles in his arms flexed, his hair plastered against his forehead.

"Father, I think that's all of them,"

Silence.

"Father?"

Ruben glanced around the room, his desperation rising with every unanswered second.

"Father, where are you!?" His voice came out that of a startled child.

He sloshed trough the now empty room, the silence was deafening. Even the water was gone.

"Father?! This isn't funny! Come out! Father!"

Deep down Ruben knew he would never find the man that had always been at his side, guiding him, aiding him.

Loving him.

He had killed him, in his anger. In his very own anger he had killed the very man that had loved his for so long. Ruben's next voice came a shattered a scream, a scream that echoed through the very world.

"_FATHER!"_


	2. Just Let it Go

**Disclaimer: if I owned Frozen, Hulk's butt blue?**

…

"_Father!"_

Ruben jerked awake from his fitful slumber and rolled out of his hammock. He lay there for a minute, panting, doing his best to control his emotions. They got the better of him before, he will never let that happen again.

The broken man struggled to his knees, and choked a sob into his hands. Ten years. It has been ten years since his biggest mistake in his life. Once fifteen, now twenty five years of age.

He had found the Grand Incanti in Darg Mallon. The book judged him, and despite his fault, deemed him worthy of bearing it's pages.

He exited those swamps as a powerful man. After making his way to Arendelle, using any means of transportation necessary, hw collected his friends and told them what had transpired within the swamps.

Ruben established a society, the Society of the Stars of Hope. A secret assemblage battling the forces he and his father fought with vigor. Their work was furtive, fighting what Ruben's father would call the 'Others'.

The prince found a better name for his enemies, The Disciples of Darkness. But they were but a memory to Ruben. A dark, dreadful memory. A nightmare. They were gone now, the Disciples of Darkness, destroyed. The Stars of Hope thought this almost impossible, and hung on to hope that it would become the victor. The Society's efforts were and hopes we quenched after its last great victory.

Yes, they had done it. They had won. But lost many good men that day. Ruben shut his eyes, forcing himself not to relive the ghastly memories of Raml body, lying in the soot of the battle, his head rolling away from his body…

Ruben snapped his sea-green eyes back open and punched the floor in his guilt. After such a victory over the world's greatest dangers, why did he still have this… empty feeling inside?

Some of Ruben's guilt vanished once he discovered of what species was the thing that had attacked him, Mallak and his father in Darg Mallon.

The creature was a Kaal. A magical monster that plays with it's victims emotions, feeds off of them and loves them, the emotions that is. So once Ruben got the slightest tinge of anger, the Kaal had heightened it tenfold, making his powers uncontrollable.

The Prince stood shakily and stepped over to his desk, tilting slightly at the rocking of the ship.

Yes, he was on a ship. A ship to Arendelle. Not only was he fallowing the rumor of a queen with the powers of winter, but also as a well deserved celebration for his companions. The queen of Arendlle was casting a majestic demonstration of her powers, commemorating the heart of winter.

Ruben began to read the list of members of The Stars of Hope.

Erwin Bagamorne. Active.

Rachel Smithe. Active.

Drake Pensiff. Active.

Edgar Hufferson. Active.

Trask Bligmare. Active.

Samuel Jackson. Deceased.

Kristoff Bjorgman. Retired after the battle of Stadsfort.

Eskimo Raala. Deceased.

Chandra Raala. Retired.

Samantha Thundra. Active.

Timothy Johnson. Deceased.

Amos Tursk. Deceased.

Alaska Morman. Active. Wounded.

Tarce Mall. Deceased.

Rickle Mall. Active.

Each death he read was like a knife in the heart, but he knew he shouldn't blame himself. They al knew what was at stake when they pledged their allegiance. Each of them knew that there life was then on a frail bridge, and the slightest misstep could plummet them to their deaths.

Ruben sat heavily in his chair and began to contemplate his next course of action. He had no intention in meeting the queen; he had hurt enough people as it is. Will he even leave the safety of the ship? Yes, he had to escape the lurking stench of alcohol.

Don't get him wrong, Ruben loved the sea, but even the most devoted of sailors find themselves kissing the shores of land every once in a while. But would he would attend the show? Areas of publicity was never good for Ruben. He was too exposed, and these days, in a world of happiness and light, a hood would not go unnoticed. It would attract more attention than he would like.

A knock sounded at his cabin door. Ruben lifted his head.

"Come in," he rose his voice a tad so his visitor could hear him.

The doorknob turned and Trask ambled into the room, eyeing the crestfallen form of the prince. He seated himself at the other side of the desk without a word and let the silence continue for a few moments.

"It wasn't your fault you know," his voice had a gravel to it, matching his husky form.

Ruben didn't even meet is friends eyes. Instead, he glared down at the list in silence. Trask leaned forward, resting his forearms on the desk.

"Rube, look at me," his voice left no room for argument so the prince met the man's gaze, still quiet.

Trask was huge, muscular man with pale, freckled skin and orange-red hair. His weapon of choice was colossal saw-toothed knife that he always kept tucked in his sash.

"I grieve their deaths as well, Ruben. Heck, Samantha was my WIFE," his gray eyes flashed.

"I miss her dearly, but would she want be to become a turnip, blaming himself for every mishap that lands in his garden patch?"

Trask waited for Ruben to answer, who, after a while, complied.

"No," his voice was low, "but how can you not feel the-the pain?" his voice cracked.

Trask reached over the desk and stared into Ruben's sea-green eyes. Eyes that have seen for too much for his age.

"I do Ruben, I feel more pain than you can imagine. She was my _wife_ Ruben. _My wife._ And you think I don't grieve the death of woman I love?"

Ruben eyes focused.

"You're using present tense," he realized.

Trask smiled and touched one thick finger to the young man's chest, "in here, Rube, is a candle burning. Burning weakly and threatening to be consumed by the surrounding darkness it tries so hard ward off. But you are letting that darkness win. Samantha is still with my, Rube, she never left me. She never left any of us. What would she think of you turning into a turnip?"

The young-man cocked his head to the side, trying to capture Samantha in his mind. Her image gradually appeared in his head. A tall, slim, blonde woman with one hand on her hip the other clutching her crossbow. She bore a smirk, her blue eyes teasing. Ruben found himself smiling.

"Suck it up and climb out of your hole you dug for yourself, that is what she would say."

Trask grunted his approval, his gray eyes perceiving the memories of his beloved wife.

"Do that make it easier to bear?"

Some of the light began to return to Ruben's sea-green eyes. He smirked slightly, and nodded. Trask leaned back into his seat and raked his fingers through his orange-red hair.

"Will you be watching the queen's performance?"

Indecisiveness flickered across the young man's face and Trask clicked his tongue.

"You'll never know , Rube, unless you try," amusement shown in Trask's eyes, "who knows? She might just be the one. You both have powers."

Ruben stood suddenly, scoffing.

"listen, Trask, when was the lat time I interacted with people I never met?"

The bulky man contemplated the question, still seated. He knew that Ruben was at war with himself. Poor boy just can't bear putting another person in danger, fighting his fights. Ruben believed that the secret struggle between the Stars of Hope and the Disciples of Darkness. But in truth, it was the world's fight, not his. Yet he blamed himself for every death on the list.

"Since you recruited Alaska," Trask murmured.

Pain flicked through Ruben's face, and he sat heavily back onto his seat. Alaska, poor girl, was dangerously close to death. So close. Ruben did his best to heal her, using his magic, but Alaska is still on crutches do to a massive explosion. Though the teenage girl is still alive and kicking fiercely, Ruben is pained by the girl's lameness in the legs as if it were his own.

"and how long ago was that?" Ruben inquired. Trask did not answer.

"Exactly, it's just not for me-,"

Ruben was cut-off by Trask slamming his fists onto the desk.

"NO, just… just NO Ruben. Listen, you have been dwelling in here grieving AFTER A VICTORY! A _VICTORY!_ We have won the war Ruben! We won the war! We may have lost countless battles. We lost good people Ruben, granted, but did they die in vein? They died holding on to their hope, each and every one of them, each and every one of _us_, believed, and believe in your cause to banish evil from that of the living! WAKE UP RUBEN! Rejoice! Will they want you to grieve, did you forget Samantha's words already?!"

Trask stood, glaring down at the young man before him.

"Inside that heart is a candle Ruben, but will you let that candle turn into a torch?! A torch blazing with life and love! You just have to give it a chance! A _chance!_ And it will not, I repeat myself, _will not _grow if you won't let it, Ruben. If-if… if you just won't… _let it go,_"


End file.
